New horizons Chapter 1
by I love power rangers7135
Summary: This is about a time travel trip how 4 girls who are big fans but have different talents. They somehow gotten a necklace and was transported in 1899 in New york instead of Being in Alaska? who do they fall in love with?


**Chapter 1**

Come on guys, hurry up!" Madison Green yelled to her friends, running ahead of them. Elizabeth Gordon and Therese Prewett laughed at their over-excited friend.

"Slow down! Yes, school's out, but that doesn't mean that you can go all wacko on us," Elizabeth sighed through a half-smile.

"It doesn't?" both Therese and Madison asked, cocking their heads. Elizabeth was silent but smiling when Therese and Madison were looking at her strangely and then they burst out laughing, saying how funny that was, while Katie walked over with her stuff from her locker that was cleaned out, wondering what the girls were laughing about.

"Hey guys, ready to get going?" Katie asked her friends.

"Yeah, almost done, just need to grab something from one of the guys," Elizabeth laughed a bit and talked to one of her team mates from the baseball team for a bit, before going back to the group of girls. Elizabeth was a pretty girl, not like Katie, but definitely something that some guys would drool over especially since she plays baseball. The guys had a reputation of being overprotective of her since she was the only girl on the team of guys.

Therese said the same thing except she went to the football team to talk to the guys since she was part of the junior boys' football team.  
>Therese and Elizabeth got back with the girls after they grabbed their stuff from the guys. Then all of a sudden before they left school they all started sing "Carrying the Banner" from their favorite movies the Newsies.<p>

"That's my cigar!" Madison started singing.

"You'll steal another" Katie sang.

"Hey bummers, we have work to do," Elizabeth sang the next verse.  
>"Since when you've been my mudder?" Therese sang.<p>

"Hey, stop your bawling. Who asked you?" every one sang, breaking into laughter afterwards.

They got to Katie's place, threw their bags on the ground, and started preparing snacks and popping popcorn. Elizabeth got sodas for everyone, while Madison got bowls.  
>The girls walked up to Katie's bedroom and closed the door so her parents didn't have to hear them talking and laughing. They talked about boys and their favorite movie character from Newsies then they started watching the movie, drooling over their characters and how cute they are.<p>

"How cool would it be if we were there?" Katie fantasized, sighing as Mush came onto the screen mid-King of New York.

"Too cool," Madison agreed. Elizabeth and Therese were having an ongoing argument as to who was better: Spot or David.

"He's super smart and really cute! What more do you want?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Uh, Spot? He has almost every single Manhattan newsy scared out of their pants," Therese protested stubbornly. They all knew that, even though Elizabeth and Therese had this argument every single time, it was all in good fun.

All of a sudden, four necklaces came out of nowhere, making the girls freeze.

"What in the name of Bryan Denton?" Madison asked.

"They're gorgeous," Katie whispered.

"They look like they came from our ancestors," Elizabeth said. Therese nodded in agreement. They quickly helped each other out with putting it on.

"I'm the King of New York!" the newsies sang on screen. All of Katie's lights suddenly blacked out and when they came back on, they were in an alley and on the ground.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we're in Alaska anymore," Katie said uneasily. The girls got up and heard some voices that were gradually getting closer. They didn't know what to do, so they screamed.  
>A couple newsies who were walking past at the time heard the screams of the girls and darted over to see what had happened.<br>Jack grabbed Katie by the shoulders, making her stop screaming and her eyes widen.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked them.  
>Katie promptly fainted.<p>

"Now what do we do?" A panicking Madison asked.

"Now, we make sure that she's gonna be okay," Elizabeth said firmly, taking charge. "Do you boys have any place we can keep her until she gets better?"

"Well, there's the Lodging House," Racetrack suggested casually. The three girls exchanged subtle excited looks, then nodded.  
>"Lead the way," Therese said.<br>They laid Katie carefully down onto the bed while Elizabeth went to get a rag and cold water.

"Oh, My Gosh! Will she wake up? Is she dead? What happened, Therese?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Madison screamed shaking poor Therese senseless.

Therese stared at Madison with wide eyes before grabbing her face and whispering into her ear. "Calm down, sweetheart, before I LITERALLY HURT YOU."

"Ah-o-okay." Madison stuttered as Elizabeth entered and gently set the water down and sat the rag in there. Therese scooted up and took the rag out before carefully, setting on Katie's bruised forehead (from the fall). Almost instantly, Katie shot up screaming!" AAAAAAAAH!" Therese flew back hitting her head on the bunk before promptly falling to the floor. Elizabeth had been so lucky as to be leaning near the bowl of water and she slammed her hand on it when Katie screamed, drenching herself and Madison who shrieked. Katie was laying with half of her body off the bed, laughing so hard tears were leaking out of her eyes.

Jack came running in before looking at all of them and Madison coldly stating, "Ask. Her."


End file.
